Never a Moment's Peace
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Gwendal can never get a moment's peace, especially after he lets his anger gets the best of him...Yaoi, MM...A GwendalGuntër story...implications and such...


**A/N: My first shot at a Kyou Kara Maou fanfic...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters.**

* * *

Wolfram huffed and paced outside of Yuri's room. 

Gwendal walked by and shook his head. "One, two, three," he muttered under his breath.

"Your Majesty!" Guntër yelled and flew down the hall.

Gwendal shook his head and nimbly side-stepped the stampeding advisor. "Right on cue."

Guntër yelled and pleaded, banging on the Maou's door all the while. "Please, Your Majesty, release yourself from this self-made prison. I implore you."

"Not until he swears that he'll stay out of my room," was the reply from inside.

"I will do no such thing!" Wolfram yelled. "I'm your fiancé and I can come in if I want. I don't need your permission. Now, open the door."

Conrad passed Gwendal. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Gwendal replied. "It seems to be some kind of lover's spat between Wolfram and His Majesty, though."

"I'll go see what I can do." He ran off in the direction of Yuri's room and the commotion.

Gwendal shook his head. "I'll never get a moment's peace around here again."

"Peace, is it?" A female voice preceded its owner around the corner. "Why don't you try my latest invention, Gwendal?"

"That's quite alright, Anissina."

Lady Anissina appeared from around the corner and slung her arm over Gwendal's shoulder. "Please, Gwendal."

"_This is not my day_," Gwendal thought as he was dragged away from his destination by Anissina.

Later that same day, Gwendal found himself massaging his temples in an attempt to relieve the tension that was building up there due to Guntër's endless rambling and the seemingly mountains of paperwork.

"Little Lord Brat is causing His Majesty too much trouble. Something must be done! Gwendal…"

"Not a chance," Gwendal interrupted. "I am not interfering with my brother and Yuri."

"Gwendal, please." Guntër pleaded, leaning over Gwendal's desk, spilling the completed paperwork with the unfinished.

Gwendal growled as he grabbed his temples again, feeling his temper slipping. "Guntër."

"I'm so sorry, Gwendal. Please accept my apologies. I've grown so clumsy worrying over His Majesty and how to take care of his problem. I hope that I can help him. It's so woeful that he's locked himself in his room and won't come out, not even for me." This launched Guntër into a fresh round of hysterics, during which he scattered more papers.

"Get a hold of yourself, Guntër," Gwendal growled and before he knew it, he had brought his palm across Guntër's left cheek.

Guntër stopped in mid-sentence. "Gwendal?"

"Uhh..." Gwendal muttered and stared at his hand in utter disbelief. How could he have lost his temper so much that it clouded his mind, so much that he had accidentally proposed to Guntër?

"How wonderful!" Anissina exclaimed as she completely swung open the door. "I'm so glad I came to find you two and was able to witness such a beautiful declaration of love. You are going to accept, right, Guntër?"

"I…uh…I guess."

That night, Gwendal sat on his bed, shaking his head and rubbing his temple at the same time. "_This is definitely not my day._"

Guntër sat on the other side of the bed with his back to Gwendal. "We can dismiss this entirely and forget it ever happened if that's what you want."

"I would agree if it had not been for the fact that Anissina saw it."

"Oh."

Gwendal noted the hurt in Guntër's voice. "No, if we call it off now, it'll hurt both of our reputations."

"I suppose we can make it work somehow, right?"

"Yeah." He lay back on the bed and Guntër lay beside him. "I'm sorry, Guntër. It was all because I lost my temper." He shook his head as best he could. "Get some sleep. We're going to need our strength tomorrow as soon as everyone else finds out."

"Especially if your mother finds out, huh?" Guntër turned his head and smiled at Gwendal.

"Especially is she finds out." Gwendal locked his hands behind head, staring at the canopy.

Guntër turned on his side, facing away from Gwendal. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Guntër." Gwendal stared at the canopy of his bed for the longest, mulling over everything in his head.

* * *

Smooth, feminine legs wrapped strongly around his waist. He ran his hand up the pale, delicate thighs. It elicited a moan from his partner. 

"Gwendal," his partner panted. "Please, stop teasing."

He murmured against his partner's stomach before brushing his lips against it and then moving up to capture his partner's lips. "Patience," he whispered in his partner's ear. He brought his knee up to rub his partner's erection. This brought another moan from his partner and violet eyes shut in pleasure. Gwendal smiled and tangled his fingers in lilac hair. "Guntër, you're so beautiful."

* * *

Gwendal's eyes shot open, his heart racing. "_Did I just…_" He tensed up as he felt someone snuggle next to him. He glanced beside him and sighed. Guntër did look cute when was asleep. Gwendal couldn't help himself. He reached out a brushed a stray strand of lilac hair from Guntër's face. "_He probably thinks I'm His Majesty_." 

"Gwendal," Guntër muttered. "I really am happy to be with you."

"Guntër?"

All Gwendal received in response was a light snore.

"_I have to be going mad,_" he thought as he leaned over to kiss Guntër softly on the lips.

Guntër eyes blinked open, but closed again when they saw two intense, blue eyes staring at him while their owner kissed him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Gwendal's neck. Gwendal broke for air. "Gwendal, you don't…"

"Be quiet," Gwendal whispered forcefully and resumed his conquest of Guntër's mouth. He flicked his tongue over Guntër's bottom lip and Guntër opened his mouth, allowing Gwendal to deepen the kiss. Guntër moaned in response.

When they broke for air, Guntër smiled up at Gwendal. "I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"_I didn't either. Well, I guess I had a little bit of an idea. Why else would I tolerate his crazy antics for so long and not kill him?_" Gwendal shook his head and allowed a smile to creep its way to his lips. "And what about you? You, who have not let His Majesty have a moment's peace since he arrived here? Do you feel that way about me?"

Guntër looked to the side, blushing, and then he looked straight into Gwendal's eyes with a look akin to the seriousness before he battled. "I always have."

"You never told me?"

"Of course not, why would I? To be laughed at? To have my advances spurned? To let my true feelings be dismissed as some new level of lunacy? Of course, I didn't tell you. You never would have believed me."

"I guess you're right. Guntër, let me make it up to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Gwendel smiled and swooped in to claim Guntër's lips.

* * *

Guntër winced slightly as sat down in his normal seat in Gwendal's office. Gwendal looked up from his paperwork and gave Guntër a sad, apologetic smile. Guntër just smiled at him brightly, assuring him everything was perfectly fine, which was rewarded with a genuine smile from Gwendal.

* * *

"Gwendal, let's pretend that none of this ever happened." Guntër said as he dressed. "We can easily dismiss what Lady Anissina saw yesterday as a figment of an over-worked brain." 

Tears threatened to well up in Gwendal's eyes. "Then last night was a mistake?"

"I didn't say that. Let everyone else believe there is nothing going on between us, at least until we're ready to tell them."

"You're right. We'd never get any peace otherwise. Then during the day, everything remains the same as usual, but…"

"But at night, I'll come to you."

"Are we still…?"

"Engaged?"

Gwendal nodded.

"Not until you honestly ask me."

* * *

Gwendal was thinking about the conversation they had this morning when nearly everyone in the castle barreled through the door, clamoring all at once. 

"Big Brother, is it true?" Wolfram asked desperately, slamming his hands on Gwendal's desk. This seemed to be the question everyone was dying to ask because it suddenly became quiet.

Gwendal looked up calmly from his paperwork. "Is what true?"

Everyone started up again. Wolfram yelled above the crowd, "Anissina claims that you're engaged to him!" He flung his arm around to point at Guntër. Once again, everyone became quiet.

"Does she now? Anissina, has one of your inventions affected your brain?"

"What?" Anissina asked. "I'm not going crazy. I saw you propose to Guntër yesterday and he accepted."

Guntër gasped and flung himself at Yuri's feet. "Please, Your Majesty, you mustn't believe her. I love only you."

"Get off my fiancé," Wolfram growled and grabbed Guntër, trying to pry him from Yuri.

"You see," Gwendal said. "Everything's as it normally is. Now, if you would all leave before I lose my patience with you."

"Oh, Your Majesty, if only it was me that you had slapped. You would not have to deal with such a hostile and…"

"Who are you calling hostile?" Wolfram yelled.

Gwendel stood up so fast that he knocked over his chair. Everyone paused in fear and anticipation as Gwendal stalked over to three. "Wolfram, move," Gwendal growled. Wolfram let go of Guntër and stepped back. "Guntër, release His Majesty." Guntër let go of Yuri. Gwendal grabbed the front of Guntër shirt and pulled him to his feet. "I can't stand this any longer."

"Gwendel, please don't hurt Guntër," Yuri pleaded.

"Gwendal," Conrad said.

"Stay out of this," Gwendal snapped. "All of you," he added, noting that Wolfram had grabbed his sword. "This is between me and Guntër." He brought his fist back and everyone in the room gasped. Then he let it fly and as it neared Guntër's face, he opened his fist so that he only slapped Guntër across the left cheek.

Guntër gasped and put his hand over his cheek. "I can't believe…Yes, Lord Gwendal, I accept your offer."

Gwendal pulled Guntër into a fiery kiss while everyone watched in shock.

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen with my own two eyes," Conrad said.

"See," Anissina pointed. "I told you that I wasn't going crazy."

"Isn't it great!" Celi squealed. "Two of my boys are engaged."

"Why do you never kiss me like that?" Wolfram howled in despair.

"I'm not going to kiss you period," Yuri growled.

Guntër pulled away and looked into Gwendal's eyes. "Never a moment's peace."

"Never a moment's peace," Gwendal repeated and shook his head.


End file.
